As electronic devices become smaller, the electronic packages that make up the electronic devices have become smaller. As such, manufacturers are constantly searching for ways to make thinner packages. They often try to reduce the size or thickness of the packaging components. To this end, manufacturers also may try to eliminate packaging components by modifying and utilizing other components more efficiently. Currently manufacturers have developed package designs and corresponding manufacturing methods, in which the package thickness has reached 0.3 mm.
However, to produce smaller and thinner packages is challenging because there are components that are deemed to be essential for packaging and cannot be eliminated. In addition, to manufacture smaller packages the packaging technology and process may need to be altered substantially, thereby adding to the manufacturing costs. As such, there is a need for a smaller and thinner package design and a method to manufacture the same, especially to achieve a package thickness of 0.2 mm or less.